


A Snack in Your Bed

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Food, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: All Dean wanted was a welcome back breakfast with Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Kudos: 48
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Snack in Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Desperate for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Dean closed the cabinet and wondered if he took another pass around the kitchen if he would find some actual food in it. It wasn't his fault that the case he went to help Donna with wasn't as cut and dry as she swore it was. He didn't want to spend ten fun-filled days trapped with Donna in an old hunting cabin battling vamps and the weather. It sucked royally and he couldn't wait to get home.

He rushed home to Sam the first chance he got. All he wanted was some damn tasty food, Sammy, and his memory foam. He had enough emergency rations and limited sleep on either the lumpy couch or the even lumpier bed.

If he could figure out a way to get Sam to feed him while they were both on his memory foam that would've been the greatest homecoming a guy could want. He grabbed a couple of boxes of Pop-Tarts and a six-pack and made his way to Sam's room. It wasn't the breakfast he wanted but desperate times and all that.


End file.
